Eve's Choice: Second Chance
by Muffin-Made Insanity
Summary: Eve is the Emotionless Ruler. But as Proto consoles her and jeers at her, a guilt-ridden Eve turns back time using her El and her entire story starts over again. Only this time..things will be more different than she could ever imagine. As Elsword slowly falls in love with another, Eve slowly begins to lose hope that her second chance was all for nothing. 3 Reviews New Chapter
1. Prologue

**CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!**

**Chi: :D I guess you all know what this is..EVE CHOICE SEQUEL!**

**Aisha: NOOO**

**Chung: :D**

**Proto: WEW! I'M BACK BABY!**

**Rena: Yayay~!**

**Raven: Erm...yay?**

**Elsword: *hugs Eve* YESH!**

**Eve: FINALLY! I was waiting for this~!**

**Chi: Well let's stop blabbering and let them read!**

* * *

_The Wrong Choice_

* * *

I was sitting on the throne in the newly reborn Nasod Kingdom. The Nasods were talking happily, Oberon and Ophelia were in the garden, tending to anything that needed to be done. I got up and glanced back at the clouds, and it looked like it was going to rain again. I walked past the red roses, the same crimson color as him. I shook my head of those thoughts.

_I'm a Nasod..I shouldn't be thinking about things like that! Especially him..I left them remember! _I quickened pace until I reached my cold steel lab door. I put in the combination and walked in, and I could hear Proto growling in my mind.

_Why don't you just use it already and forget all of this? The demon's locked away and it killed itself inside of you, and I REALLY wanna go see Chung again! _She whined. I sighed.

_Proto, you know very well I can't do that. _I said in my new monotone voice. Proto giggled.

_You sure about that? I've been seeing your dreams of Elsword and the others more often. You want them back Eve, I know you do. You aren't happy._

_Shut up._

_You made the wrong choice. _

"Shut up.." I said again, clicking words into a supercomputer. It opened up to reveal a booth of some sort, and a date number of March 13, the day I met them on it.

_Well you did, didn't you? It's not my fault everything's ruined because of your-_

_PROTO. Enough! _I shouted in my mind. Proto fell silent, the said,

_Fine. But I hope your happy with your choice of unhappiness_.

* * *

I was sitting in my bed, thinking about what had happened. What had led up to these conflicts? I hadn't done anything, so why did I feel so...lonely? I got rid of my emotions, but not my memories. But why the hell did I feel like this?

"I don't get it.." I whispered to myself. I stood up and looked around my room, making sure that Oberon and Ophelia were sound asleep. I quickly walked out of the room and back to my lab. I opened the booth again and I stared at it, contemplating what to do.

_You know why you made this, you moron. _Proto chided in my head. I nodded, pursing my lips together.

_But what if things mess up? If I don't do this..what's going to happen? _

_Unhappiness and Sorrow, that's what. Now buck up and get in there. And this time..I won't be there to help you. Follow your heart, not your desire for power, got it?_

_Of course._

Without thinking, I stepped inside the booth, clicking the date to March 13. I closed my eyes and felt warm rush through me, then a cold feeling as I fell into dizzying blackness. As I fell asleep, I realized something...

I was excited for what what going to happen.

* * *

**Eve: I am disappoint. **

**Chi: Hey, keep in mind that this is a Prologue.**

**Elsword: Meh.**

**Aisha: ...and I brought Crack for you too..**

**Chi: Eh, give it to Chloe, she's the one in Canada Jail again XD**


	2. Step Back

**Chi: I couldn't hold it in, I just had to get this chapter out.**

**Aisha: Of course you did, as if taking a break from training your gopher/muffin army isn't anything better.**

**Chi: SHHT. **

**Proto: You do what now?**

**Chung: O.O So that's where Chewy went..**

**Chi: No, Chewy didn't follow orders, so I shot him with my muffin launcher, he's in a grave now.**

**Chung: CHEWY...NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Proto: There there...it's alright.**

**No, no ProtoxChung till later. I'm sorry Anon. Viewer XD**

* * *

_Step Back_

* * *

"Hey look, it's a girl!" A female, familiar voice said, with a kind, peaceful ring to it.

"I think it's dead." A gruff voice said.

"Well it was in that core thingy, so I'm not surprised." A boy's voice said.

"You think this is what was powering the nasods?" A low boy's voice said.

"Guys, I think it's alive. I can see it breathing." A young girl's voice replied.

"Is this the thing the two drones led us to?" the gruff voice said.

"Raven, don't be so serious, this girl could be hurt."

"Let's poke it!"

"NO." The low boy and the girl said. These voices..they sounded so familiar, but I couldn't remember who they were from. I groaned and sat up slowly. I heard some grass rustling and I knew they were taking steps back. I put a petite hand on my forehead and opened my eyes. There stood before me, were people I swore I knew.

A female elf, green and white dress, long boots, muscular, feminine legs, and long, silky looking yellow-green hair. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity and concern, and her bow was strapped across her back.

A purple haired mage with the same purple eyes and a purple scholar's dress was beside her, her wand gripped tightly in her hand. Her brown shoes were poking out of her long white stockings, and her hair was tied up in small pigtail like balls.

A tan man was on the other side of the elf whose name I couldn't recall. He was shirtless, scars on his entire chest. He was wearing black pants, and his mechanical arm glowed with a murderous aura. I stared at it, and the man caught me staring and clutched it, glaring at me like I was the one who caused it. He had jet black hair and brown eyes that glared at me, and I knew if I wasn't careful with him, I could get killed.

The boy with flaming red hair was on the opposite side as the others. He was wearing a red shirt and red pants, a shoulder guard on his right shoulder. He was holding a large sword on the shoulder guard, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat about it. His eyes were just as red as his hair, and something about him made my heart leap, but I didn't know why.

The blue eyed boy was next, donned in white and blue armor. He had somewhat feminine features, and blonde bowl-like hair, with two ears..are those ears? I blinked before seeing the gigantic cannon beside him. I scanned everyone once more and stood up slowly, brushing myself off. I was wearing a suit from the ancient times since I ruled as queen, but why do I feel like this isn't what I'm supposed to be wearing? Two drones I could only think of as Moby and Reby were by my side, but Oberon and Ophelia..it all came back to me. My face fell as I looked around the dusty core. I realized several cracks in it, and I knew who did it. My head whipped around to face the red one.

"What? I had to get you out somehow. And besides, how did you know I got you out?"

"She could probably tell, the word 'IDIOT' is scribbled all over the machine." the mage said, rolling her eyes. The elf sighed.

"Not today you two," she cleared her throat and smiled at me. "I'm Rena, this is Raven," She said, pointing to the the tan man who was glancing from me to Rena. "Chung," She pointed to the cannon wielder who was desperately trying to keep the mage and swordsman from blows. Rena rolled her eyes and said, "And the two fighting over there is Elsword and Aisha."

_Elsword..why, why does that name sound familiar? _I thought to myself.

"I'm..Eve." I said, looking at the ground.

"Are you a Nasod?" Raven asked suddenly. I looked up, staring into his brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow and I narrowed my eyes before answering,

"Yes, I am. I'm the Queen of Nasods."

"Queen?" Aisha said, halting from whacking Elsword on the head with her staff. Chung chuckled and helped Elsword up, who was rubbing his head.

"Oh please..you're a little too young to be a Queen." Elsword scoffed. "And besides, how do we know you're not an enemy?"

"If I remember correctly," I countered, "YOU were the one who let me out of the core, so why, pray tell, if I was an enemy, why would you let me out?"

Elsword fell silent, then said, "You never know until you ask and find out, right."

I twitched slightly. Clearly, this boy was ignorant. I walked up to him, raised my hand, and..

**SMACK!**

Elsword fell to the ground, his right cheek bright red. Chung and Aisha gasped, Raven chuckled and Rena gaped at me.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"Guys, come here."

They all huddled in a circle, and I could hear some of them talking.

"We can't trust a Nasod."

"She seems harmless..at least, to us, not to Elsword."

"Shut it Aisha."

"We should let her come to town with us."

"I think she won't hurt us, besides, she looks like she has no idea what's going on outside these ruins, right?" Chugn said. Everyone fell silent, and Moby and Reby nuzzled me until they turned around to look at me. I stared at them, and it was silent as the wind silently blew through the underground ruins.

"You can come with us to Altera. There, we'll decide what to do with you. We need to get back to our training anyways, as you were the disturbance we were supposed to find within this place." Raven said. Rena shrugged and Raven, Elsword, and Aisha walked ahead, leaving Rena, Chung and I behind as we walked out of the ruins. I looked back to see the empty field I awoke at, and I swore I saw a pink and white armored version of me, but it smiled at me and faded away. I shook my head and walked ahead until I reached Rena, who smiled at me.

"Sorry about that little dispute before."

"It's fine. I think I smacked Elsword on impulse." I said, looking at the red-head's back. Chung was joking with him ahead, and Aisha was talking with Raven, who seemed to be making small talk. Rena smiled faintly.

"I know. Elsword can be a jerk from time to time, but he's really a nice person."

_I know he is.._ I thought, as we walked on the dusty road, Altera's town in the distance. Rena suddenly halted and drew her bow. Elsword shrugged.

"What is it now Rena?"

"Something's coming, I can sense it."

"Yeah..I can sense it too." Aisha said, readying her wand. I didn't know what to do, but I motioned for Moby and Reby to come to my side. They floated over to me frantically, their golden eyes sparking with worry. Whatever they felt, it wasn't good. Something rustled in the bushes, and we all prepared to fight. Aisha jumped backwards as a little Ponggo came out, covered in ash. It was then that I realized the smoke coming from Altera.

"What is it?" I asked sharply. The Ponggo's eyes widened at my Nasod markings, but stuttered out,

"F-Fire. Altera's burning. The N-nasod are...killing u-us." She ran off the road, and Rena looked at the burning town. I saw a silhouette. of someone standing in front of the blaze, and I ran towards it. I ignored the calls of Rena and Chung as I reached the figure. I gasped as it turned around to reveal a white and pink armored version of me, with sleek white hair and an electron crown on her head. She smiled at me, and Moby and Reby rose higher, static coursing through them as they slowly fell to the ground like leaves.

"Moby! Reby!" I shouted. I ran for them but the woman stopped me.

"Remember what you're here to do. And whatever you do...don't choose Code Exotic."

"Code...Exotic.." I mumbled. The woman lunged toward me, and a second later I was on the ground, blood coming from my stab wound. I gasped for air, staring at the blood. But..how could I have blood? The woman heard Chung and Aisha running toward me as I blacked out, the woman whispered in my ear,

_"My name's Proto by the way, and make sure you don't choose Exotic, you'll regret every decision you make."_

* * *

**Chi: And scene.**

**Eve: A cliffy..REALLY?**

**Aisha: Oooh, nice!**

**Proto: Lemme guess, I'm the antagonist.**

**Chi: Somewhat antagonist. Kinda like Crona.**

**Crona: I'm a what now? I don't know how to deal with that!**

**Chi: Well you must. But right now, Imma hug you because you looks so huggable! *hugs Crona***

**Aisha: *snaps picture***

**Rena: Aisha...you're gonna regret that.**

**Chi: Yes, yes you will.**

**Aisha: SELFDESTRUCT IN 5..4...3..2..**

**Chung: NUU *hugs Aisha***

**Elsword: AY...Wait no I'm with Evey *hugs Eve***

**Raven: So much hugging...**


	3. Advancement

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Magic Knight-Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Battle Magician-Dimension Witch**

**Rena: Combat Ranger-Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Overtaker-Reckless Fist**

**Eve: UNKNOWN (Yes I'm going there)**

**Chung: Shooting Guardian-Deadly Chaser(NO IRON PRINCESS FOR YOU!)**

* * *

**Meh. Might contain ProtoxChung and slight ElswordxEve SLIGHT. I'm taking it slow dis time.**

**Aisha: Yeah that's a shocker. Just watch, Eve'll get kissed before chapter 10.**

**Chi: Wanna bet?**

**Aisha: okay then, if Eve gets kissed before chapter 10, you either make me be with Chung in this story, or don't write for the ENTIRE month of January.**

**Proto: ...F[CENSORED]**

**Chi: *twitch twitch* And if She doesn't, I'll make you die in the story :D**

**Aisha: It's on.**

**CHI vs AISHA**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

_Advancement_

* * *

I woke up on a soft bed inside a pine inn. The smell of trees surrounded my nose, and I sat up slowly, only to nearly fall backwards. I felt a gentle hand on my back and looked to my left to see Aisha, who looked different. Her hair was shorter, and in much more straight pigtails. She had a short dress on, and her wand was in the shape of a star. She smiled kindly at me, and said,

"About time you woke up, it's been three days."

"What? Three days?" I exclaimed. Aisha nodded sadly.

"You missed our advancements, sadly enough. Camilla said you'd have to do yours with one of us, and only one. And you were badly injured, and it's healed now, you heal surprisingly quick. "

"I can't believe I was out for three days.." I trailed off, and the girl's voice echoed through my head again.

_"My name's Proto. Don't choose Code Exotic, it will only lead to unhappiness..."_

"Proto."

"Eh?"

"Proto, that woman that attacked me, her name was Proto. But why...why does that sound so familiar?" I said, putting a hand to my head. Aisha only shrugged.

"If you know her name, next time you fight her, you'll be ready, right?"

"How?"

"I offered to help you with your advancement." Aisha smiled at me and helped me out of bed, and I dusted myself off. I was wearing a nightgown, and Aisha sighed.

"Get dressed, I'll wait outside with everyone else." Aisha began to walk out when I turned to her and asked,

"How long were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"Oh, Elsword and I took turns watching you. He was oddly concerned for you." and with that, she left. I stared at the door, and then at the mirror which displayed my short hair and golden eyes. I touched one of my markings, and then got dressed.

_Why was Elsword worried?_

I put on my suit, which had been washed and dried, and slipped out the door. I walked into the kitchen to see Rena humming, her hair in a ponytail down her back. I blinked, and she stiffened and turned around, only to loosen as she saw me. She smiled.

"Eve, you're awake! That's great, I was hoping you weren't dead. Did Aisha explain to you why we look so different?"

I nodded, still taking in her figure. She was wearing shoes and a suit that showed no cleavage whatsoever, and it seemed like her legs looked stronger. She nodded as she saw me scanning her figure.

"They call me a Combat Ranger. Aisha and Elsword decided to help each other out, with my help, and now Elsword knows some basic magic moves, and Aisha knows more close combat regimins." Rena jerked her head towards the door.

"Now get out there Eve, Aisha's waiting for you."

I smiled faintly and walked out the door, instantly seeing Aisha talking with Chung, who didn't look different than the last of the gang I had saw. Chung was just same old Chung. Aisha and Chung spotted me and she skipped over, and that's when I realized her breasts were slightly bigger. She grinned at me as Chung walked up to us.

"Glad to see your up. Elsword and Raven are out training with Camilla. Aisha can show you the way there, mind if I come? I was supposed to go with them..but I didn't wake up in time." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. I shook my head and smiled.

"Of course you can."

"I'll lead the way then!" Aisha sang, and we all walked down. I turned to Chung as Aisha hummed and led us through the streets of Altera, and I noticed the Ponggos eying me strangely, and the burned up buildings and the huts with scorch marks on the sides of them. Chung stared at the houses, and then smiled at me.

"They know you're not the enemy. They're just curious, that's all, they thought all Nasods were evil," I nodded, partially reassured.

"Chung, how come everyone else looks different, but not you?"

"Oh...ah..I really haven't, y'know, found any leads on how to advance for me yet. I want to protect my friends, that's all I know."

"You'd make a good guardian, kind of like a paladin." Aisha said, turning to us while she floated above on her staff.

"Aisha, we're here." Chung said. Aisha squeaked in surprise and landed on the ground, twirling her staff in her hand. She pointed to the entrance and we saw a tan woman there with dark brown hair and fang like teeth. She grinned at us as we walked up.

"Ah, Aisha! Are these the two you were asking me to help advance?"

"Yep! This is Eve and Chung. So what should they do?"

"Hrmm. What are their goals?"

Chung bit his bottom lip, and then replied, "I want to protect my friends at any cost, to become strong for them."

Camilla smiled. "We've got a guardian. I can tell from your armor your a Seiker." Chung tensed at the mention of his last name and I glanced at him before Camilla turned to me, oblivious to Chung's shock.

"And yours?"

"My goal..my goal.." I thought. My eyes lit up as I remembered what had happened before I woke up. The war, the humans that had waged war against us. I looked at Camilla and nodded. "My goal is to revive the Nasod Race in an era of peace."

Camilla nodded. "A Queen, I see. I actually found a Nasod chamber, it said it was used in the ancient times to upgrade Nasod. It's in the back if you need to use it." Camilla jerked her head towards the back and I nodded, walking over to it. Chung followed and stopped me before I stepped inside. He stared at me, and I blinked at him.

"Eve, if it's possible..could you maybe help me remodel my cannon and armor?" He asked sheepishly, his face getting a light blush on it. I stared at him and slowly nodded, a smile forming on my face.

"Of course I can help with that."

"Heh, you're a good friend." And with that, he left with Camilla to train. I stared after him.

_I'm..his friend? To everyone..am I their friends? No. No I can't be, it's inappropriate with a Nasod of my intellect to activate the need or want for friends. _I shook my head and stepped inside. The doors closed and the orb on my forehead crackled as a wave of knowledge passed through me. I closed my eyes and searched my system for new updates and data. Thousands of encrypted data passed before my eyes, and I felt more powerful than before. I opened up three update files, and they each had a profile of the update code.

_Code Architecture_

_A code used by aristocratic ancient Nasods to build things. They were the architects of the Nasod kingdom, buildings other Nasods and Guardians, being able to make things at an impressive rate. This code was lost to the modern Nasod society, but ancient Nasods such as the King and Queen usually use Code Architecture in Royal Training._

I read the code over and over again. This would be useful for rebuilding the Nasods, and I knew that would come in handy, but I knew not to make my choice until I read the other classes.

_Code Exotic_

_A modified version of Code Q_Proto. This code was used during the war for the Guardians made by the Architects. It allowed them to summon arsenals of weaponry, and they were virtually unstoppable. In mental health however, many Nasods went insane from the entity that was stored within the code. The code was discontinued, as it proved to be too dangerous, and as then war was short lived, many Nasods with this code disappeared, but ancient Nasods can still access whatever data they left of it._

Code Exotic...that was the code that Proto told me not to pick, but I couldn't trust her. I knew I couldn't, but some part of me did. I shrugged and moved on the final code.

_Code Electra_

_The rarest code of them all. Only special Nasods were able to access this code, as it combines power from the El and forces it into a code, allowing the user to implant this code into other Nasods, and use the El as their weapon. Old Kings and Queens used this code to bring peace to the Nasod Kingdoms, but this code was long lost, and is hard to replicate. _

Code Electra..that was the code I was searching for. The code I had only heard in legends.

_If it works, the revival of the Nasod Race is sure to be near._

I clicked the code, and the data was saved to my system. I needed El to make it work however, and I knew just the El inside my systems would not be enough. I needed about five small shards. I nodded and stepped out of the pod, and it said it would reconfigure my power systems when I returned with the El. I walked out and saw Chung panting, splayed out on the training ground as I passed, Elsword and Raven laughed. I rolled my eyes and helped Chung up, who smiled at me in thanks.

"So how'd the training go?" he asked me in between pants. I nodded.

"I found a code..but I need five medium sized El shards to make it work..." I trailed off. Chung nodded, and slid something into my hands before taking off as Elsword called him over. As I walked away, I noticed Raven's arm twitching a bit, and it looked larger, the dark aura around it more malicious than before. I shivered before leaving quickly. I looked at what was in my hands and gasped.

In my hands was a fairly large piece of El. Chung had given me the exact piece I needed. That was equivalent to five shards. I tearfully and quietly thanked Chung, promising to help him. I ran to the chamber and the El glowed brighter and brighter as I initiated the update. The El crackled along with my orb until they crackled quickly in unison, and I felt myself getting stronger. The El crackled faster and faster as I contorted into a ball. The El flashed around me, and the pod crackled and hissed, mist covering the inside. I slowly hit the ground, my feet felt lighter and faster, my hair flowed down my back. I heard someone knocking gently on the pod door, and it opened, and I stepped out to meet the faces of Aisha, Elsword, and Chung, who were gaping at me. I smiled at them as they took in my white armor, decorated with El crystals. A headband with a mechanical lotus on the right side decorated my hair. A braid went down to my neck, which I played with for a bit. Moby and Reby were at my sides, El glowing under their drone armor.

"Eve..you look.."

"Different." Elsword finished, looking away with a light blush, I smiled at them all warmly, which surprised them.

"I'm the same Eve, but now, my code is now Code Electra. My goal: Reviving the Nasod Race."

* * *

**Aisha: You won this round Chi..**

**Chi: :D**

**Rena: Hey Raven, wanna go get some ice cream?  
**

**Raven: HELLS YEAH!**

**Eve: *silence***

**Elsword: *hugs Eve*  
**

**Chung: *growls***

**Proto: Aww, but you have me~! *hugs Chung***

**Chung: Proto.. -w-**

**Chi: Aww..HUG TIME! *hugs Crona***

**Crona: But..I just poofed from the other room..**

**Chi: Cuz I'm awesome.**

**Aisha: Rena? Raven?**

**Rena: We're back.**

**Elsword: That was quick.**

**Raven: Well Chi's gopher army in in the front yard so..**

**Rena: They shot at us with knives and muffin cannons and grenades.**

**Chi: Wait..grenades?**

***Muffin Grenade lands in the bedroom***

**Everyone: OH SH-**

***Connection Lost***


	4. Remember Me

**Chi: Jesus I'm catching Writer's Block again..but I will attempt to combat ait and work hard at making my stories!**

**Elsword: That's the spirit! Ahem..don't you have a few words to say Chi?**

**Chi: Eh? Oh..right ;D**

**Anon, thanks for taking me up on my offer to do a collab with me and the other authors of Elsword! I'm doing another one with Miharu as well, but it's great knowing we'll be hard at work doing this! And PUT MY WEAPONS OF MASS MUFFIN DESTRUCTION DOWN! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU GOT THOSE!**

**Anon: MWHAHAHAH! *BOOM BOOM* **

**Chung: CHEWY!**

**Eve: Now's not the time! RUN BI[CENSORED] RUN!**

**Chi, Eve, Rena, and Aisha: *runs to the basement***

**Chi: A word of advice, my gopher army is down here, so be careful not to step on them. Plus..I think Anon's condition is my fault..he's got a mild case of insanity..*slams head on a wall repeatedly* Angst...angst..angst...angst.**

**Elsword: Too late. *holds up finger with gopher gnawing on it***

**Chi: [Facepalm]**

**Aisha: So what should we do?**

**Eve: Chi, where's your Knife-Muffin Blaster?**

**Chi: Eve, you know that's not ready yet!**

**Eve: I don't care, Anon's got your other WOMMD weapons, we have to use it, and I don't think gouging his eye out isn't gonna help!**

**Chi: Aw...*puts away knife***

**Aisha: *Announcer Voice* Will Chi and Eve stop Anon from destroying her house? Will Elsword ever get the gopher off of his finger? And will Rena ever confess her love for Chi?**

**Chi and Rena: DEFUQ.**

**Aisha: Juuust kidding~! *Le Poof**

* * *

Remember Me

* * *

"Eve, your left!" Aisha yelled out at me as a Nasod rushed towards me, blades outstretched. Aisha and I have grown profusely closer together, but it feels like our bond is something I've encountered before, and that Proto Nasod is nowhere to be seen. It's been two weeks, and I've started to take notice of our growing strength. It's like we're all bonded in a way I cannot understand. Not that it bothers me. It's Chung's birthday today, and I knew exactly what I was going to get him. I blasted the Nasod, remembering my present to Chung, who was missing his gun. He slammed a Nasod out of the way of Elsword, who was casting a fireball in the direction of a Nasod heading for me. I blinking and nodded in thanks before turning and scanning the area, which had fell eerily silent. We all looked around before Elsword fist-pumped.

"Finally. Let's head back to Altera guys, this mission's a wrap." He marched off, Rena and Raven in hot pursuit. Aisha giggled and followed, and Chung and I made up the rear.

"So Eve, have you seen my gun? No one else seems to know where it went." Chung said with a sigh. I shook my head, my eyes too busy using my radar to find any living things.

"Chung, Happy Birthday. I'd also like to ask, where did you get that El shard?"

"I've always had it..it was my back-up El, in case..in case this El shatters." I halted in my place, turning around to face Chung with a shocked yet touched look on my face. Chung looked down at the ground, his face becoming a light pink. I smiled softly and nodded my head.

"You could have told me..I would've used it to make myself like this without it."

"You sure you haven't seen my gun Eve?" He said, staring at Moby, who was hiding behind Reby at Chung's look.

"Of course not." I said, grabbing Reby and putting him behind me. Chung nodded his head and we continued on, and it was silent, and the rest of the gang were little dots in Altera. When I saw this, I felt someone grab me from behind and slide the gun I was hiding in my pocket out, and I whipped around to see Chung twirling the gun with a mischievous expression on his face. I smirked and got the message. I playfully struck out, trying to grab the gun. Chung waved it above my head, despite being shorter. I instantly grabbed it from him and said, "Ha!" before running off. I could hear Chung running after me, and I smirked to myself a plan forming in my head. I turned around and waited for Chung, my breath heavy. He burst out of the trees several moments later, smiling at me.

"I knew you had it."

"Smart, but not smart enough." I taunted. Chung laughed and tackled me, sending us to the ground. I struggled to get him off and he rolled to the side, the gun in his hands.

"Am I smart now?"

"Course." I smiled and came closer, and before he could react, I pecked him on the lips, sliding the gun out of his hands, winking, and running off. I could hear him running after me with all the speed he could muster, and I knew I'd got him. I laughed to let him know where I was and was about to run to Altera before I collided with Elsword, him landing on top of me, our lips locked in a kiss. My eyes widened and Elsword gasped before sitting up, staring at me with wide eyes and a dark blush. I stared at him with only the same expression on my face. Without thinking, I slapped him, making him get off me.

"Ow! Jeez Eve, I wasn't trying to do that on purpose!" he said, rubbing his cheek. My face was still a faint pink from shock and I just growled. Chung came through the trees to see me having a staring contest with Elsword. He chuckled, grabbing the gun from the ground where I had dropped it.

"Sorry about that Eve." He said, taking the gun.

"It's fine," I said, my voice returning to me. "Happy Birthday." I smiled and I felt my head start to sting. I felt dizzy, my vision blurring. Elsword and Chung seemed to notice, because the moment I fell over, the two of them picked me up, carrying me back to Altera. I was still awake, but I was dizzy, and my vision faded before coming back to a scene that seemed eerily familiar...

* * *

_"EVE!"_

_I flick my eyes open and sit up, hitting Elsword in the head. "Elsword, please, I can wake myself, I set the alarm in my head," I lie. Elsword glares at me, and I help him up._

_"I only did this because Aisha kicked me when I tried to get her up.."_

_"Then try to do it more gently, and judging by the light blush on your face, she didn't kick you, did she?" Elsword's face got even redder when I said that. He lightly grabbed my hand and led me out the door._

_"S-shut up, I did not do anything like that.."_

_"I do not believe that..." Elsword just grabbed my hand tighter and we went outside. Elsword dropped my hand once we made it to the Altera Outskirts, and I realized that nobody else was up yet, the sun had yet to rise, yet I could make out Elsword's face from the light of the moon._

_"What is it Elsword? Why are we out here?" I ask, sitting next to him._

_"Because I want to know some things about you." He said, his face becoming a light pink. I could feel from his sentence about Aisha kicking him, that he never woke Aisha._

_"What things?" I say, squinting at him._

_"Firstly, are you an enemy?"_

_"I never knew about the contaminated Nasod, or anything for that matter, I've been sleeping for so long.."_

_"Okay then. What happened when you were last awake?"_

_"I powered the Core, in hopes that I could revive my race, I wanted the humans and the Nasods to become peaceful with each other again, and I failed.." I felt tears coming to my eyes. Elsword saw them, and his eyes widened a bit. He sighed._

_"...Are you human?"_

_"What gives you that idea?"_

_"Nasods, last time I checked, don't have emotions." I scowl and slap him._

_"I don't have emotions!"_

_"OW. Okay, okay, I'm sorry.."_

_I calmed myself, the anger fading from my systems, maybe he was right...maybe I did have emotions. I shake the thought from my head._

_'Why am I so quick to trust him?'_

* * *

Before I could even react, another scene came upon me. I shook profusely before hearing Elsword say,

"Eve..are you okay? Can you hear me?" Then I saw the next vision clearly.

* * *

_Why was I outside? I feel something stirring next to me, and I turn my head._

_'Wh-what? Why is-' I stop my thought. 'Oh right, last night..' I blush slightly at the thought. I stay there for a bit, taking in the situation. I then shake Elsword lightly._

_"Wake up, it's morning," Elsword slowly opens his eyes and is met with my eyes. He instantly rears back in surprise. I do the same._

_'Oh well, it was nice while it lasted..' I wanted to slap myself. 'Why did I think that?'_

_"Eve, we need to get back to the others, they might be worried," Elsword says._

_"I think you might be right, however, it is only 5 AM, they could all be asleep,"_

_"Knowing them, they might still be," we grin childishly and walk back to the Inn._

* * *

_Eve.._I heard a voice inside my head. It sounded like Elsword..but stronger and more mature sounding. I clutched my head and said..

"Go away."

_Eve, fight it! Come back to us! You're insane..why did you leave us? _

__"Get out.."

_Remember me..please..remember me!_

That's when I blacked out.

* * *

**Aisha: Time paradox much?**

**Chi: That's not a time paradox.**

**Aisha: BULL SHIT. And ehehe..you lost the bet!**

**Chi: hey, I needed some sort of romance, I needed to write it down.**

**Aisha: So..what's it gonna be?**

**Chi: I don't care, I'll let you be with Chung.**

**Aisha: YAYYY!**

**Rena: *whispers to Chi* You aren't really gonna do that are you?**

**Chi: Hell no..ProtoxChung I'm shipping dammit.**

**Raven: That wasn't much of a whisper Chi..**

**Chi: Shush Raven. Now put your dog collar on.**

**Raven: NEVER! *Runs away***

**Eve: WERE STILL IN THE BASEMENT YOU KNOW!**

**Raven: *gets blown to bits by Anon***

**Chung: ..AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE IN YOUR HEAD CHI?  
**

**Chi: Preeetty much.**


	5. Confusion

**Chi: I be back, and Anon's being a derp again XD**

**Elsword: Uh huh..**

**Chibella: I feel so insignificant in your story.**

**Chi: Patience, Chi. You'll be the star soon.**

**Chibella: That's not what I-**

**Chung: Just calm down you two.**

**Chibella: Shut it Pikachung.**

**Aisha: Ouch. I can't believe you said that to your boyfriend..**

**Chibella: For god's sake Aisha, he's not my boyfriend! Chi doesn't even like him, so why did she pair him up with-wait... *Chibella turns to Chi* You're a Tsundere aren't you?**

**Chi: Hell no. Plus remember what I said in the last chapter?**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Hell no. ProtoxChung I'm shipping dammit."**

**END**

**Aisha: YOU SAID WHAT NOW?**

**Chi: *drags Aisha to the basement and locks the door***

**Chibella: ...I suggest we don't say a work about this when she's done with her...private time**

**Chi: I'm done! Also, she's just tied up. I've got Insanity and Writer's Block, so expect this chapter to be short, depending on how much I can squeeze out x_x**

* * *

Confusion

* * *

I don't even remember who that voice was anymore, it just didn't sound like Elsword to me. I sat up, meeting sea blue eyes, smiling at them.

"Hello Chung..how long was I out this time?"

"An hour. What was wrong with you?"

"I...I don't know. I just...had these weird visions of-" I cut myself off. The last thing I needed was to be called insane. I just bit my lower lip and stared out the window behind Chung. Chung sighed and took my hand, squeezing it.

"What's wrong Eve? Seriously, ever since that run-in with that Nasod girl, you've been...off."

"Nothing's wrong, Chung. I'm fine." I tried to get up, unsuccessfully falling into Chung, who helped me up.

"Oh, and Elsword wanted to see you after he came back from his mission with Aisha, alright?"

"...Okay." I slowly allowed Chung to help me up and I walked out into the kitchen while Chung went into his room. I heard some faint clanking coming from it as I walked past. When I went into the kitchen, I was instantly glomped by Rena, and she snuggled me.

"Eve, you're okay! Thank god! I was really worried!" Rena smiled at me, helping me up. I breathed in deep, trying to catch my breath again. Rena giggled.

"Ehehe~ Sorry. Raven, Aisha, and Elsword are out on a misson right now, I believe."

"I see, when will they be back?"

"Anytime now, so we can just wait, I'm cooking dinner." Rena hummed and skipped back to the kitchen, leaving me alone in the living room. I sat down on a plump cushion and closed my eyes, waiting for them to come back. A few minutes later, I heard the doors opening and Elsword announced,

"We're back!"

"Everyone's in the kitchen, Eldork! They can hear you." Aisha's voice said in an annoyed tone.

"Well excuse me princess." Elsword muttered. Raven sighed and walked into his bedroom, leaving me to bounce up like a doll and slowly walk out, feeling a bit dizzy at my sudden movements. Elsword grinned when he saw me and Aisha smiled and hugged me softly.

"How you feeling Eve?" She said, after letting me go. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Fine. How did the mission go?"

"Pretty well.." Elsword said. Aisha rolled her eyes, and that's when I noticed the pink blush on her face.

_Something happened, didn't it?_ I thought to myself. I nodded and dinner proceeded, the dinner table quiet as I excused myself. Aisha was next, and soon I found myself staring at her purple eyes as she blurted out everything that happened to me.

"Elsword..he almost kissed me."

That, for reasons unknown to me at the time, made my eyes widen, and I felt a sudden urge to attack Aisha. I soon contained my anger and asked in as calm in a voice as I could muster,

"Why?"

"We were just messing around, and he pushed me, I pushed back, and we rolled off a hill, and when we landed, I was on top of him with my lips on his cheek." Aisha said, her face getting red. Now I really wanted to slap her, but I still contained myself and said,

"Don't worry about it. If you both like each other however.." I forced tears back, still feeling the hate building, "I'll be happy for you."

"I-it won't come to that!" Aisha said, with a sigh. "But thanks Eve." She hugged me and left. After the door closed behind her, I grabbed pillows and chucked them at the wall, muttering curse words, wanting these to be knives hitting Aisha's innocent face. Soon I began to giggle, then laugh quietly, and finally I broke down on my pillow, clutching it fiercely. I cried myself to sleep, hoping that this event, and the events to come, were just a dream.

* * *

I woke up to Elsword's blank stare. I blinked and looked around, the room materializing around me.

_What the..I fell asleep in my room, didn't I? _I looked down at the red pillow I was still holding, and I realized I had slept in Elsword's bed that night. My eyes widened and I yelped and fell off. Elsword chuckled and grabbed my hand, helping me up. I looked away and said,

"I thought this was my room..."

"Well you thought wrong. Hehe, I was kinda surprised when I felt weirdly warm in bed. So then..what were you trying to pull?" Elsword said with a smirk. I scowled and slapped him, making him laugh. My face went a faint red and I said,

"Why the hell didn't you wake me up then?!"

"Because." Elsword said with a shrug. I huffed at his blunt answer and I sighed.

"I'll be going back to my room then." I turned to leave and Elsword grabbed my wrist, no indication of him wanting to let go.

"Dammit Elsword, let go." I hissed. He didn't say a word, just tugged me down to the bed where I landed with a flop as he curled up next to me. I slowly heard his breathing slow as his grip let up. His face was calm and content, his arm wrapped around me like a teddy bear. I blushed and tried to crawl away, but Elsword's grip suddenly tightened. Several minutes passed, and I decided to give up, sighing and curling up around him as well. As I remembered Aisha's words, a small hope flickered within me that whatever this feeling I had welling up inside me was, it was a good sign. I smiled softly, a tear rolling down my cheek in happiness as I fell into sleep once more.

* * *

**_?_ Pov**

Eve was so..open with Elsword this time. I chuckled to myself as I watched their sleeping figures from the windows. They were so calm..little did they know what was to come. I knew, and I was proud of Eve for actually making a better decision. However..her next decisions will impact the future greatly, and even though her memory was lost, she'd remember in time. I smiled, thinking back to when I first met the young Nasod. As the memories flew by in my mind, I walked away, leaving a Dark El shard where I stood.

* * *

**Chi: Told ya it'd be short.**

**Elsword: Shouldn't you be working on a project?**

**Chi: Shut it. I've got time.**

**Raven: That's what you said about-**

**Chi and Eve: SHHHT.**

**Chibella: *rolling on the floor***

**Rena: *reading playboy***

**Aisha: *poking Rena***

**Chung: *flying on Nuke***

**Chi: GET BACK HERE! IT'S NUKE'S FEEDING TIME! I'VE GOT ORGANS!**


End file.
